planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter QCX
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = Hunter QCX |Image = Hunter QCX.png |Description = The powerful Hunter QCX Quad-Cam crossbow is a lightweight sidearm, capable of silently taking out targets up to medium range with deadly precise bolts. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = Sidearm |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = ~71 |Chamber Time = 0.85 |MaxDamage = 650/35 |MinDamage = 525/60 |Velocity = 150 |Reload Speed = 2.5s/3.5s |Ammunition = 4/28 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2/1.75/2.25/1 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0.2/0/0.55/1 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto |Vertical Recoil = 0.4 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.18/0.18 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 10 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 1.5 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Black= |-|Gold= |-|Heartstring= |-|Blackheart= |-|Platinum= The Hunter QCX is a Common Pool Sidearm. Almost completely silent, shooting with it will not show the player on the mini-map, similar to guns with suppressor attachment on and MKV Suppressed. Its function is similar to that of a mid-range bolt-action sniper rifle with heavy bullet drop. However, it can only do a maximum of 975 damage with a headshot at close range, meaning it can only kill infiltrators in one hit; they have 500 health and 400 shield while other classes (except the MAX) have 500 of each. In addition, the Detect Bolt ammunition allow any class to use the Infiltrator's motion detection darts. The Hunter's darts are comparable to Recon Detection Device level one darts. Stats on the level 1 recon darts are as follows: Pulses every 3.25 seconds in a 25 meter radius for 20 seconds. Finally, explosive bolts are highly effective against light vehicles, such as the Harasser and Flash, and MAX suits. They can take down a MAX in seven shots; six shots or two full magazines leave a sliver of health and a damaged MAX should go down in six shots at worst. Four bolts can destroy an ESF (empire specific fighter). As of the 2016-03-02 Patch the re-chamber time was reduced from 1 second to 0.85 sec effectively increasing the rate of fire from 60 to ~71 RPM. Other buffs received pertain to the Explosive Bolts attachment. When equipped, the magazine size stays at 4 instead of being reduced to 3 thus the total ammo capacity is also no longer reduced. Explosive bolts no longer increase the chamber time. Old Explosive Bolts chamber time: 1.25 = 48 RPM | New chamber time: 0.85 ≈ 71 RPM which can theoretically kill an ESF in 3.4 seconds. Light Assaults now do not have to reload to get the 4th shot needed to kill pesky Vanguards. Explosive Bolts estimated damage is 450 Direct 200 Indirect and changes Max Damage range to 30m and Min Damage range to 50m. Attachments Strategies # In tandem with a melee weapon, the Hunter QCX can eliminate a single target quickly and quietly. A single shot to the head or body of a target, followed by a knife attack will kill any non-max infantry, even if they have max rank nanoweave armor. Nanoweave equipped targets will only survive this attack if the projectile hits their leg area. # As a long range weapon, the Hunter QCX is excellent when stealth is paramount. With a minimum of 500 damage at 60 meters, the weapon is capable of eliminating any non-max infantry with two body shots. For infantry equipped with nanoweave armor, either three body shots, or at least one head shot are required. The primary disadvantage of this weapon at range is the low projectile velocity, and thus the large leading distances required to hit targets. As such, moving targets will be all but impossible to take down.Long range combat with the Hunter QCX benefits greatly from a crosshair overlay that has mil dots. You may use the 6x magnification optics for this weapon, however scope sway will have a very large negative impact on your ability to land the important second shot. # As an anti vehicle weapon, the Hunter QCX is not the optimal choice. It does, however, perform an important role when used together with other explosives. For example, any class with 2 bricks of C4 and a Hunter QCX (explosive ammunition) will be able to destroy an unarmored sunderer without having to resupply. When used by itself, the explosive ammunition is highly effective against MAX units, destroying them with 6-7 shots. An ESF can be destroyed with a four hits, and an unarmored flash requires only three hits. Lightnings and MBTs will both take in excess of 15 hits, but they can be destroyed before the weapon runs out of ammunition. History *October 24, 2016 Update **Default bolt min-damage from 500 to 525 *June 29, 2017 Hotfix **The Hunter QCX now has access to smoke bolts. Media File:"Pounce" - Stalker Infiltrator Gameplay File:Stalker Cloak with Crossbow Category:Crossbows